Irreplaceable
by Sarah501B
Summary: E/O two-shot. A different view of "Underbelly". Elliot and Olivia finally get to face their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I had this idea while watching "Underbelly" (08x07). Yes, I do realize that I have two stories going on and one of them hasn't been updated in over one week but I'm working on that, and I just couldn't resist writing this. This is not supposed to be fluffy or anything like that, just Elliot and Olivia facing their feelings. But maybe I can make it a two-shot and add a second part to it with a lot of romance. It's up to you.  
I do not own Law & Order SVU, its characters, or the plot lines I borrowed from the show.**_

* * *

The minute Olivia walked into the SVU Squad Room and spotted a blonde head that did not belong to Kathy or any of Elliot's daughters sitting at _her_ desk, she knew something was up.

- Excuse me – she said approaching. – I'm looking for Detective Stabler.

- He's in interrogation. Maybe I can help you? I'm his partner Dani Beck.

_I'm his partner Dani Beck._

_I'm his partner Dani Beck._

_I'm his partner Dani Beck._

_I'm his partner Dani Beck._

Olivia didn't miss the way she had said it. As if it was a definite thing. I mean, it's okay, they didn't know how long she would've had to stay in Oregon, but did anybody actually think it was permanent and she wasn't ever coming back? Did _Cragen_ have the guts to believe such a thing?

"What are you talking about? _I AM_ his partner!" she thought.

- Oh, no, that's okay – Olivia resisted the urge to scream. – Uhm, is the captain in his office?

- Sure.

- Good – Olivia walked towards Cragen's door.

Dani looked at her. Olivia had this strange look on her face, as if she had heard something she wasn't expecting. "Well, maybe it's private", the blonde woman thought, and shrugged, turning once again to the DD5 she was working on.

- Olivia – Cragen said, happily surprised. – When did you get back?

- A couple of days ago.

- And 1PP forgot to notify me – Cragen said in an apologizing tone. – I haven't got a spot for you. Warrants sent a buddy to part with Elliot.

- Yeah, I just met her. How's that working out? – Olivia asked, turning to look outside the window.

What she saw made her want to cry. Elliot was back, and he was behaving towards his partner the same way he used to do with Olivia, friendly. She felt replaced and pushed aside.

- It was a rough start, but it's all good now. I can shift Beck out, but it's gonna take a while to find her a new home.

- No! Don't – Olivia turned to her captain again. – I'm not ready to come back. That's what I came to tell you.

"Actually, I was", she thought, "even though a few weeks ago I was at the Holy Cross Hospital on Oregon whispering Elliot's name in my sleep, according to Hope. I was ready until I met that blond rookie who says '_I'm his partner Dani Beck' _as if it was for real". Olivia turned around and walked to the door that led to the hallway.

- Are you gonna leave without seeing Elliot?

- Oh, he's busy, I'll... I'll catch up with him later. Don't tell him I was here.

She quickly waved and got out, leaving Cragen to think about what just happened in front of him and look through the window. He knew Elliot and Olivia were a lot closer to each other than partners should ever be allowed to be but what he had just witnessed... Was it even possible?

- I'll re-interview Belinda, see if I can get Victor's address.

- Why don't we talk to her together?

- Let me do it alone. Trust goes both ways.

- All yours.

Elliot quickly gave in because he had seen her. He had seen her from behind but he knew it was Olivia. He'd recognize her anywhere. When he got to the hallway, though, she was no longer there. _Why had she been at the squad and not talked to him?_

* * *

Olivia wasn't able to hold back her tears before getting to the safety of her apartment, so she simply let them out.

She understood and agreed with Cragen's choice – SVU was complicated and they were always very busy, he couldn't be down one detective for such a long time. But Elliot, Elliot who she loved, Elliot who knew every little thing about her, Elliot who was her best friend, Elliot who she'd follow anywhere...

It's not like Olivia was expecting to meet him sat down and well-behaved waiting for her to come back: this would be an insult to the cop Elliot Stabler was. She knew he'd probably have another partner. But she sure as hell didn't expect this partner to be so comfortable on _her_ desk and see Elliot behaving towards him or her as if they were best friends for nearly a decade. That was Olivia's role on his life and she didn't want him to give it to anybody else.

* * *

Casey left Elliot and Dani at the bar to talk to the Homicides' DA and they quickly decided to head home. His thoughts had remained on his partner, his _real_ partner, since the moment he saw her walk outside the 16th precinct.

Why didn't she talk to him? Was she still in? Was she out? Why did she hang off the phone before he even had the opportunity to say "hello, I miss you"? Where had she been? What had she done? Who was with her? How did her undercover operation go?

With so many questions in mind, no answer and alcohol in his blood, all he saw was Olivia. So he gave into his wishes and kissed her, right next to his car. Her phone rang, then his, then hers again and they finally decided that maybe it could be important. And then he saw it.

It wasn't Olivia in front of him. He hadn't kissed Olivia. His mind had played a trick on him and he believed it, and he kissed Dani. He shared such a special act with somebody who wasn't even close to that.

God, his life was a mess.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Wow! Thank you very much for your support! But I gotta tell you, this will remain a two-shot for now. I go back to college on Wednesday and I already have two stories in progress. I'm really sorry if this upsets any of you. I also would like to say that, when I watched El and Dani kissing I felt like puking, so I get how you all feel.  
As for the guest that said that kissing is not that special of an act, I say that I believe that when shared with the one we love, everything is special, even if it's something people take for granted like a kiss. Just my opinion.  
I do not own Law & Order SVU or its characters.**_

* * *

_Olivia is back._

_Olivia is back._

_Olivia is back._

_Olivia is back._

_Olivia is back._

Cragen's answer made his mind go wild. _Why isn't she here already? I missed her. How long has she been back? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Why didn't she come to me? I missed her. It felt like hell ever since she left, doesn't she know that? Doesn't she feel the same?_

No, apparently she doesn't. When Cragen left that night, Elliot sneaked into his office and looked through Olivia's file. There it was: "_Undercover operation against eco-terrorism with the FBI in Oregon_", that he already knew. What surprised him was the timeline: September, 2006 until November, 2006. She had been in New York for one month and a half now and he just found out today. And he was about to know why.

Elliot parked his car in front of Olivia's building and, not wanting to take the risk of her not letting him in, he used his key instead of buzzing. He walked upstairs to the 4th floor, and he was satisfied when he saw light through the hole between the door and the floor. Also, he was able to hear the TV. That meant that not only she was home, she was also awake and in the living room. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The TV was immediately shut down, and there were footsteps behind the door, which remained locked.

- Liv – Elliot whispered. – It's me. I know you're there. Please let me in. I want to talk to you.

Silence.

- Please – he put his right hand on the door.

Silence.

- I missed you – his voice got lower.

Olivia unlocked and opened the door. Elliot felt relieved staring at those big brown eyes again. His breath hitched and he realized he was almost crying, so he stepped forward and hugged her tightly, as if she would disappear when he let go.

- I thought I had lost you – he said, letting the tears fall. – I was afraid I would never see you again.

Olivia laughed lightly.

- No, no, Oregon really isn't my kind of place – "you weren't there", she thought. – I was supposed to be back a lot earlier, Porter kept me there in a wild goose chase and when I found out about it I had a sex crime in my hands. I couldn't just leave, no matter how bad I wanted to.

She motioned to move away from him but he didn't let go. In fact, his hug got even tighter. Never one to complain about Elliot's arms around her, Olivia remained silent and enjoyed it, the feeling of safety, completeness and love. She was no longer torn in half, not now that Elliot was with her again. She felt like the huge hole in her chest that had been formed about four months ago had finally disappeared. Olivia closed her eyes and sighed, relaxing into him.

Elliot felt the shift on her position and walked inside, kicking the door closed behind him. With his arms still around his partner, he somehow managed to walk to the couch and sit down. Olivia sat on his lap and let go of him a little bit, just enough for her to press their foreheads against each other's.

- During one protest, I was hit on the head and ended up at the hospital. I was so scared... I wanted to come home. All I could think was, 'what if this never ends?', 'what if I never get to go home and FBI has me stuck in here forever?', 'what if I get hit on the head again and lose my memory?' – Her eyes were filled with tears now. – What if I never saw you again? What if I came home too late and you moved on? I was terrified. When I came back, I went to the precinct... – she started crying. – And there was someone already sitting across from you.

"I knew it. I knew it was her", Elliot thought. His heart was broken as he watched her break apart.

- Oh, Liv...

- I was sure it was temporary, but I couldn't help it... I felt lost. You were, you are, my north and someone had taken you away from me. You weren't hers to take and she extended her hand and took you anyway.

Elliot's heart stopped for a second when he heard her confession. _What was she saying?_

- Liv...

- I could take losing my job, but you? Losing you was not an option... Never.

- God, Liv, I'm so sorry. Oh, my love, please forgive me – he started crying too.

It was Olivia's heart's turn to stop. _My love_? Did it mean...?

- I'm so sorry I hurt you baby, I'm so sorry I pushed you away... I was afraid that your death might make me weak but I pushed you away the same way... And it made me twice as weak. I never meant to hurt you... I had a gun pointed to the back of my head and I didn't care if I died as long as you weren't hurt... I never had the opportunity to say this before you got so hurt... I never meant anything I said at that warehouse or at the hospital, but I was so selfish in my fear of losing you that I didn't realize I broke your heart too. Please, I just... I love you.

- I forgave you a long time ago, El – she whispered gingerly.

- Thank you, my love – he gave a huge smile.

- And El?

- Yes, my Liv?

- I love you, too. I never want to live without you.

Their hearts finally in peace, they kissed.

* * *

_**A/N: Fluffy and romantic, just the way I like it! I hope everyone likes it as well =]**_


End file.
